


Pequeña discusión

by Tranagram



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I don't know what I'm doing but I hope you like it, M/M, Minor Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Scott and Stiles are idiots like always
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tranagram/pseuds/Tranagram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es un artículo demasiado pequeño, una sola columna pero, para Scott, se siente como si Stiles de pronto hubiese escrito todo un libro sobre intimidades, aunque en realidad no escribió ni su nombre...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pequeña discusión

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia entra en la categoría 'por fans y para fans'  
> Todos los errores ortográficos y/o gramaticales son responsabilidad de la autora

* * *

SEGUNDAS PRIMERAS VECES

por Stiles Stilinski

Mis queridas y queridos lectores, ¡SORPRESA! Este artículo es, como podrán ver, cien por ciento improvisado, algunas personas decidieron no hacer su trabajo (así es Whittemore, hablo de ti) y los editores muy cordialmente me dieron este increíble (nótese el sarcasmo) espacio libre para hablarles de lo que se me apeteciera… Así que los que esperaban a JackJack, mala suerte, ya pueden ir dándole vuelta a la página.

Bueno pues, la verdad que no se me ocurre de que podría hablarles así que, sigamos con la improvisación y continuemos (no, no es hurto) con la idea del artículo que ocupaba este lugar la semana pasada. Las primeras veces, si esas primeras veces, por si aún no la captan hablamos de S-E-X-O. Vale, les contare mis experiencias, si así en plural.

A diferencia de algunas otras experiencias que se tienen por primera vez, para mí el sexo no se lleva las palmas. Aunque las segundas primeras veces siempre, siempre, son mejores ¿Que es una segunda primera vez? Se preguntarán, bien es un privilegio que muy pocas personas tienen, doy gracias por ser una de esas pocas personas. Es bien sabido, y no me gusta mantenerlo en secreto, que mis preferencias son abiertas tanto mujeres como hombres están bien para mí. 

Mi primera vez, que yo recuerde no fue especialmente mágica. Ella era una chica rubia bastante bonita, prima de un amigo, conocido en realidad. Era algo salvaje en su forma de actuar, algo que me encanto porque a pesar de ser una chica ruda, era bastante inocente. Comenzamos a salir cuando recién empezábamos el décimo grado y a diferencia de muchas parejas, que hubiesen esperado, nosotros lo hicimos en nuestra primera cita oficial. Aún recuerdo su cuerpo suave moviéndose debajo mío y sus uñas clavándose en mi espalda. Le insistí varias veces que nos detuviéramos, yo tenía bastante miedo de estar haciéndole daño, pero ella se aferró a mí y me pidió que no me detuviera. A muchos les gustaría oír algo como aquello, a mí en ese momento me dio miedo y tuve que detenerme, terminamos la noche entre caricias y decidiendo que esperaríamos para la siguiente vez.

Esa oportunidad nunca llegó, terminamos antes de la graduación.

Y esa fue mi primera primera vez.

Mi segunda primera vez, como ya habrán adivinado fue con un chico, no cualquiera sino con mi mejor amigo, habíamos estado haciendo el tonto desde hacía varios días, tocándonos, sonriéndonos sin razón, estando el uno junto al otro sólo porque nos apetecía. Nuestros amigos habían comenzado a hacer apuestas para ver quien se declaraba primero, no se quien haya ganado pero si  se, que de esa vez, no me arrepiento de nada. Fue sexo rudo, como solo  se tiene entre dos chicos adolescentes hasta el tope de hormonas y frustrados por haber esperado demasiado. 

En cuanto atravesamos la puerta de mi habitación, ya bastante agitados por la práctica de lacross, en aquel tiempo él era un titular y yo un simple suplente a pesar de lo mucho que pasaba entrenado, y por estar dándonos el lote en mi jeep, un hermoso modelo del color azul cielo, me lanzó sobre el colchón y comenzó a desvestirme apresuradamente. Mis manos trataban de seguirle el pasó pero por alguna razón parecían no hacerme cazo, así que deje que él se encargara de todo. Debió haber impuesto un récord por la velocidad en la que se deshizo de la ropa de ambos. Estábamos tan desesperados que un par de veces terminamos golpeándonos demasiado cerca de zonas sensibles.

Bastante torpes al comienzo pero cuando logramos, de alguna forma sincronizar, todo se volvió perfecto. Las caricias en los lugares adecuados y los besos en el momento justo, todo hacía que me sintiera bastante ido la verdad, porque así te hace sentir el buen sexo, como si entraras de pronto en trance, no hay forma más adecuada de describirlo. Esta vez era yo el que pedía y rogaba por más, porque no se detuviera y no lo hizo, entraba y salía de mí como un poseso tanto así que me hizo perder la voz. Durante cuatro magníficas horas nos dedicamos a memorizarnos por completó, a averiguar los gustos del otro, a besarnos hasta el último rincón y trozo de piel. Sin duda fue una increíble segunda primera vez.

El sexo es tal vez la única cosa de la que se disfrutan mejor las terceras, cuartas, quintas y todas esas demás secuelas.

 

* * *

 

Es un artículo demasiado pequeño, una sola columna pero, para Scott, se siente como si Stiles de pronto hubiese escrito todo un libro sobre intimidades, aunque en realidad no escribió ni su nombre. Aun así ahí está, parado frente al de lunares con la revista en la mano y el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Enserio, Stiles, enserio?

-Tenía que escribir algo, no fue mi culpa, no me mires así -se queja el de lunares -Si quieres golpear a alguien, golpea a Jackson –Scott suspira por tercera vez y se deja caer en el sofá –Vamos no fue tan malo, ni siquiera menciono lo de tu raro fetiche por mis lunares, sabes –dice Stiles regalándole un guiño –Pude haber mencionado lo mucho que te gusta besarme, en especial este de aquí –dice alzando un poco su bermuda y señalando un pequeño lunar que tiene por debajo de la rodilla izquierda. Scott se sonroja y desvía la mirada, ese es el lunar que le queda más cerca cuando se folla a Stiles como a este tanto le gusta. Esa pierna y su tentador lunar siempre terminan sobre el hombro del moreno, como esperaba Stiles que resistiera semejante tentación, ¡Joder que es solo un hombre, no un santo! – O estos –Stiles pasa uno de sus delgados dedos por sobre el camino de lunares que le recorren el mentón, Scott lo detiene antes de que llegue al último.

-¿Sabes por qué me gustan estos?

-¿Porque de eso trata tu fetiche? –Scott rueda los ojos y Stiles sonríe

-No, porque si los sigo –dice Scott, recorriendo el camino que antes trazo el dedo de Stiles ahora con pequeños besos –puedo hacer que te calles –Stiles va a replicar pero Scott no le da el tiempo para hacerlo.

Y ahí quedan olvidados la pequeña discusión, la revista y el artículo que la causo.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer  
> NA: Se me terminaron las vacaciones y lo peor de todo es que solo hice esta publicación aaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://tranagram.tumblr.com/coffee)


End file.
